


No Matter The Season, Or Weather ,I Can Count On You

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Autumn, Beach Holidays, Cute, Falling In Love, Ice Skating, Jokes, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Snowball Fight, Spring, Summer, Winter, possibly a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Whether it was the sunshine-filled day spent on the beach? Or a day spent together in front of the fireplace. It was a great day if frisk is next to sans to enjoy it.This fic was written for the 4th day of frans week people. Remember to leave a kudos if you like it or a comment if you want.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Frans Week





	No Matter The Season, Or Weather ,I Can Count On You

**Author's Note:**

> Author note I own nothing but the plot

I knew the minute that we would get aboveground that I would love one thing more than anything else. I woke up, and I could smell that slight chill of fall. That burning heat of summer seemed to envelop us all. That scent of fresh grass and new leaves, which spring always brings. The chilly feeling that winter brings. The constant change is that one thing Sans wanted more than anything. Since the underground was perpetual, nothing changes and the static behavior of every part of the underground. Seeing the way, the above world would always change is what I love most. Though something, better yet someone seemed to beat that newfound love and become the best reason aboveground, was excellent.

“Hey, Sans, you want to come with me?”

“Where to Frisk?”

“Honestly, I want it to be a surprise.”

And I went, something about Frisk’s smile made me say yes to his request. Since I know that Frisk could never have a surprise that wasn’t fun or a great place to go. He always surprises me and does a seasonal event with me. So, it became harder and not to fall for him when he made feel so light and that as long as I keep moving forward and living for the changes that I would and can get better . Frisk made me feel so much like watch fireworks I felt like I would explode from the amount I felt but I also couldn’t get enough of the feeling. As that time moved on, I felt my feelings change. That my feelings only strengthening to the point, I can barely hide if all my friends were teasing me about it. How I had felt had changed that had once been a friendship changed that I honestly shock me. I had so many opportunities to confess so many times, but it seemed every time I tried, I would lose my bravery before I could tell him the words I had been dying to say and to make things worse? I whenever the moment presents themselves, they were to magical and perfect moment to confront how I felt head-on, but I was too much of a lazy sob to find that inner determination to follow through and tell Frisk how I felt about him. And in my mind, there is the time that stands out in my mind. Replay to my shame the remorse of not taking advantage of the moment and expressing how I felt.

In spring, Frisk would act a bit childish and want to see the flowers going to botanical gardens or some exhibit about release butterfly. That same spring, when a butterfly landed in his hair, and the sun seemed to make him glow like an angel, I was lost for words, and I lost my nerve. He stops looking at me, noticing the opening of theme park Frisk dragging him there with a smile on his face. Sometimes going on picnics when they didn’t have the time and wanted to have a nice lunch. Or look at the cliff looking over the town of the Ebbot.

In the summer where we were sitting on the beach. He gave me a plate of fries drenched in ketchup. I wanted so badly to say thank you and confess. When summer came around, he would take me to a block party or the beach to a fair or a parade. But again, I was too speechless and unable to say the words that I have been on my tongue for so long. We would go swimming though I would gawk Frisk in his swimsuit. Swimming lazily before Frisk got me a floating bubble chair. Looking at him in a way that, with the reverence of angel giving me a divine gift.

In the fall Sans and Frisk would drink spiced apple cider and curl up together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Falling asleep on my shoulder and how sweetly he fell asleep, opening his eyes peeking but rolling in his arms as he took Frisk to his own bed. In the fall, he would take me to taste caramel apples, to watch movies and settle in. To take the younger monsters out to go trick or treating as was the tradition in the above ground sometimes in matching costume based on both of us coming to an agreement. Carving jack o lanterns and goofing off using it as a new head for me. To enjoy watching horror movies making jokes about how a monster is perceived. Using magic to make the decoration more impressive, something that always got a laugh and genuine smile out of Frisk.

In winter, it was snowing all around us, but we were ice skating. Nice and slow Frisk leisurely taking time holding hands we had been for hours, and I wanted to tell him, but I lost my voice and just asked if he wanted some eggnog later with him. In winter we would all the activities we would celebrate in Snowdin. Taking the time to bring in human traditions that monster hadn't known about into our own. Celebrating x mas and gathering around the Giftrot and giving him present and being kind to him. As had been the case for several years and would be coming to a close in the next few years as Giftrot is becoming an adult and the teasing and placing decoration on his antlers had stopped. They were treated with kindness and instead. Though slowly with every moment spent, with every new experience with Frisk. It was like I was having my eyes opened, and I feel a new spark of joy.

I vowed on new year’s to tell Frisk how I felt. Remembering that we were going to be baking cookies for the valentine's day party for the whole town of Ebbot. I was deciding to help because I at least like to bake, and I can make my quiche recipe just in case Frisk tells me he’s not interested in dating Sans.

“Frisk?” At that moment, Frisk looked perfect flour on his cheeks and a smile on his face. Even the room, according to him, are broiling for the persistent cookies baking. A pile but not enough for the town but sizable grateful the party was a few days for now.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to tell you that I like you, and I would like to go out on a date sometime?” Sans was looking down, not wanting to see Frisk’s face for the reaction to what he said.

“Sans I thought we are already dating?” 

“Wait. What?!” Sans could feel himself feeling like both the happiest he has ever been.

“Yeah, I assumed you were being romantic and taking our romance slow,” Frisk said plainly like as if he were talking about the weather but the smile on his face seemed cheeky but understanding.

“Since when do friends curl up together with cider in front of the fireplace? But Sans? My love fine; we are officially together. You are officially my bonefriend. Now let’s get back to baking cookies if that alright with you sweet tooth?” Frisk said this with a broad, genuine smile. I will love this man for the rest of my life. If he’s punning like that already. I will more than makeup for the lost time I spent not acting on how I felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note well this was a lot fluffier of falling in love with the quirks and the fact that Sans being so smitten that Frisk was taking him on dates without realizing that was the plan along. It was cute it's more about growing and seeing that amount of cuteness and the integration of those traditions on the surface and being apart of being pushing forward and falling for your best friend can be so easy sometimes.


End file.
